Problem: To get to school each morning, Nadia takes a scooter 18.28 miles and a car 13.84 miles. In total, the journey takes 49.2 minutes. How many miles is Nadia's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Nadia travels 32.12 miles in total.